In modern times, electronic apparatus are often powered by a power source, such as electrical batteries, electrical cells, and/or the like that have a limited power storage capacity. Such electronic devices may operate for extended periods without having their power sources recharged. As such, it may be desirable to configure an apparatus such that the apparatus utilizes the power source in a manner that conserves the limited power of the power source.